Land of the Drabble
by Cyanide the Sneasel
Summary: Short drabbles involving various characters' of the Pokemon universe ranging from manga, to anime, to game. From human to Pokemon and from your common Rattata to the god of Pokemon herself- these will drabbles hold no bars on who it will be next.


**Land of the Drabble! - Episode 1: _Why us!?_**

Usually bad luck is considered a short term thing, passing and going as it pleases to mess you up.  
Unfortunately for a certain trio of small pixie Pokemon, they have a constant stream of bad luck. Constantly making them dodge, duck, weave and hit Mach 1 in effort to avoid an unlucky coincidence and end up in bandages.

Sadly for them, there are some things that can, and will, be completely be by bad luck that are unavoidable.

And it will probably be very painful for them... you should feel sorry...

* * *

In the Hall of Origin's meeting hall, the legends had gathered and were listening to Arceus on what could be called a day of grace for them all.

"You all know that today is the final day of our test to see how well you all are in certain fields. If you failed with a forty-five or less, you will be seeing me in a mandatory course to train you up. Note that this course is rigorous so you better hope you all passed." The legendary Pokemon were sweating buckets, from stress, the tension and physical exhaustion.

Arceus, due to rather recent events involving Sinnoh and Unova, decided to test every single legend in five fields: endurance, battling capability, problem solving, slaloms and mental aptitude tests.  
This had all but tired out the legends, even Arceus herself, and if any villain were to try and capture them now, they would be too tired to fight back.

The legends who have it the hardest were the small legends: Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy (and to an extension Phione), Shaymin, and Victini. All of them were close to dehydration and all sorts of fatigue but none of the legends have it worst than a certain trio whom are the smallest legends in all-

The Lake Trio.

Despite their usual peppiness, the three of them are slower than a Slakoth due to extreme physical exhaustion (The battles and endurance parts of the test were the last two days and the slaloms were finished just a hour ago.). Their small bodies were not made for tough conditions but to handle their psyche to a tee.

Azelf was draped across her seat, fanning herself with one of her own tails. She wasn't paying any amount of attention to Arceus as she was so concerned on cooling down.  
Mesprit had an ice bag on her head, due to an _unfortunate _accident that involved a pine tree and some boulders; it also had the effect of giving her a major migraine.  
Uxie had decided the best thing to do was take a nap, but was positioned in a, it can only be said for Azelf, bit of annoying place; his 'pillow' was her _other _tail.

"...and onto the failed ones, which of there is only three. I know you all know whom they are." The pixies were so lapsed in their sloth that they toned out Arceus until she spoke about 'failed ones'.  
Mesprit looked up, due to her holding the ice pack she was forced to look down, and saw that everyone was looking at them, which made it very awkward for her.  
Azelf had also noticed and shifted herself to look up at Arceus, waking up Uxie in the process.

Once the three were in attention, albeit a little out of it, Arceus decided to bluntly put out what they didn't want to hear.

"You three had failed the test. I'm sorry, but you three will be training with me for around a week." As soon as she finished that the three pixies blanched and then fainted.

Mew decided to cut in, "I think they took that pretty well!"

Everyone face-palmed, or at least half of them did.

* * *

A couple hours later. Azelf woke, looking around the the very white painted infirmary of the Hall. In the beds immediately next to her were her siblings, whom of which were still passed out.

She then remembered **why **they were there. And started to whiten at the very thought, but was interrupted by her somewhat good friend, Mew.

"Hey! Don't get any paler and I'm not playing L4D with you later!" This snapped Azelf back to attention for now.

If you want to know, shout basically anything to Azelf that's gaming related and you'll have her attention; she loves video games to the ends of the world.

"...Hey, Mew... do we really..." "Arceus said no matter what we all tell her, you three will still have to do it. Up until the point you three about to die then she'll probably give you a small break to catch your breath." Mew hadn't realized that his off-hand humor would almost send Azelf into a panic attack. Thankfully, she can keep calm even if under immense pressure.

"Th-that's nice..." As she stated this, her sister Mesprit started to wake up, ironically still with her migraine even _with _proper rest.

"Oh my head... it hurts..." She looked over to Mew and Azelf, "...am I interrupting something...?" This cause the duo to blush significantly, clearly caught off guard as Mew was _sitting right next to her._

Azelf waved her hands while she explained herself and Mew before Mesprit gets any ideas, "Oh, you're... you're not interrupting anything... i-in fact we were ju-just discussing about the training thing."

This caught Mesprit's attention, "...And...?" She asked, still clutching her aching head.

Mew decided to answer for his best friend, "Ahh... well... you see... you still have to do the training... I-I mean! We all put our support to not let this happen to you three but she didn't want none of it... sorry."

Mesprit looked at Mew for a few seconds, worrying him before decided to lie back down and stare at the ceiling. "Please don't bother me then... but if you must... bring aspirin..."

Mew and Azelf looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing how to respond; but Mew did have a suggestion: "Wanna go play L4D now?"  
"Is Arceus my mother?"

* * *

Hours of fun aside for Azelf, the Lake Trio was dreading meeting with Arceus once more the very next Monday for a good reason.

Pain.

**LOTS of** **_PAIN_**.

Currently, they were discussing matters in a room where they always discuss their private and most personal things; their hallway bathroom.

"Honestly, why does she insist on this so much? She knows were not capable fighting in many ways, and training us isn't going to change the fact."

"Maybe she just realized we're weak links and is going to-"

"Don't even start Elfie."

"Don't call me that!"

While Mesprit and Azelf go about their usual bickering, Uxie was trying to formulate a good plan for getting out of training.

...That is, until Mesprit _accidentally _slapped Uxie.

"Oh shoot! Sorry Uxie, that was meant for her." She said, glaring at the blue pixie of Will floating a few inches away. He shooed her off and the two siblings went to different parts of the room, Mesprit at the sink and Azelf in the shower, although turned off. Though Mesprit tried turning it a couple of times, Azelf caught her before she got an involuntary cold shower.

"Yeah, yeah... ! Wait I got an idea!" Uxie yelled, catching the two sisters' off guard, but also intriguing them.

"Well what is it?" Mesprit asked curiously, Azelf nodding along with her.

"Well it goes like this: we feign injuries that would disable us from being able to train. And when Arceus isn't looking for us, we hide with Giratina. I'm sure he'll help us."

"Yeah, but what if Arceus finds out that our injuries are fake? I'll beat she'll be cross, and I don't want to be on the other end of Judgement."  
_"You might as well get in the way Elfie. Better for everyone involved"  
_"What'd you say Mesprit?"  
"Oh nothing."

"Will you two pay attention? Anyways, to answer that Azelf, since the three of us are always getting hurt in some way, Arceus would never think we're faking it. Although.. us getting injured a day before something she planned might get her suspicious."

The other two pondered this, when Mesprit got a good idea to tack on.

"How about feigning a cooking disaster? Arceus knows how many times something's blown up in my face." She said with a sly smirk on her face, ready to dish up trouble.  
Uxie and Azelf both looked at each and produced sly smiles in conjunction, obviously taking a liking to Mesprit's idea.

Tomorrow, the Lake Trio were going to the hospital.

* * *

Sunday morning started normally but to Arceus it was quieter than normal...

...too quiet.

As she was walking around looking for the other legends, most of them were in on something important- and that was helping the small pixies avoid their deaths.

_I might as well go check on the Lake Trio._

As she was walking to their hallway, something quite unexpected happened.

**_BOOM!_**

_What in the universe was that!? Sounds like a bomb went off... unless... _Fearing the worst, she went to the source and found a congregation of legends in one of the few kitchens in the Hall, which looked like it was in an explosion.  
At the center of all the commotion were the, now burnt to a crisp, forms of the Lake Trio.  
Most of the legends were whispering on how bad their luck was, some stating that they can't do _anything _without it blowing up in their face. Unbeknownst to Arceus, they were just plants in the whole thing to convince her this was an accident- like always with the three of them.

Arceus decided it was one of their many accidents that they seemingly avoid and wanted to check on them.

"All of you please get out of the way." She said to everyone who was in her path.  
They all immediately parted ways and she walked, more trotted, to the center, where there was a slight crater with the three pixie resting in the center of said crater.

All being done and said, Arceus lifted up the Lake Trio psychically and teleported them to the infirmary so that she could heal them- which was their plan all along.

In the end, they got away from training scot-free as Arceus had more pressing matters' at hand. Something about a volcano exploding.

But that's entirely another story.

* * *

**Short explanation for why this is that I got bored and over time while I brainstormed on what to add to Unwanted, I added on to this as well and it came out to be a drabble. I might make more but don't be surprised when it takes around four months for me to update. This is just something I do on the side completely.**

**- Cyanide  
**


End file.
